Dvorak's World That Never Was Symphony
by Mimosa114
Summary: Okay we all know that Dvorak wrote his brilliant symphony based on his visit to America. But there are some...slight changes. 1. Dvorak's a girl yep 2. This Symphony isn't about America anymore 3. Maybe Magallanica would have been better..
1. Chapter 1

Adagio

The black ocean stretched out for miles. The only thing guiding the lone vessel was the bright moon in the sky. The SS Thibodeaux floated lazily towards Magallanica across a calm sea. Everyone on board was in bed except for the Captain and a lone composer eager to observe the mystical creatures of the island up ahead. Staring up at the sky, she read the stars, calculating the remaining distance (they had already been 24 days at sea). The journey was a success; no getting lost, no angry tides, no stormy weather… To be honest they should be arriving there by dawn.

On board there was a divide: who would be there long term and who would stay only for a short time. The long term passengers were settlers, ready to find a new, less crowded place to live. Students from a local college were there to study aboard and collect untouched findings with other renowned scientists. It's not common to see "have-traveled-to-a-newly-discovered-island" listed as experience on a portfolio. But Dvořák wasn't interested in the pH of the water or the color of the sky. Ok…maybe she should be concerned about the acidity of the water (the water they brought wouldn't last as long as they were staying *shrugs shoulders* they could only carry so much…) Deciding what was best; Dvořák turned her gaze from the stars and retired to her room. She wasn't sure the time, but she was pretty sure it was in the early a.m.'s , that was enough for her to want to get some rest.

* * *

**This was the actually piece I submitted to the young writers program. You get into groups of 4 or 5 with a teacher and they discuss your story. Originally, it had nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts at all, but I had this idea in my head for a while now. Hope you liked it. R&R **

**P.S. Magallanica...actual island...or they thought it was oh well  
**

**God bless!**


	2. Adagio Part 2

**Adagio **

_Part 2 _

She dreamed of walking carefully threw a purple meadow. The blades of grass were sharp and went up to her knees, not liking the sensation she hoped across the lawn, wincing every time her skin made contact with the insect infested ground. _My legs are going to be itchy, by noon._ Glad to find a tree to sit in, she carefully climbed up into the Dragon Blood Tree. From the body thick branches spiraled upwards toward the sky, and at the tip of these branches were a collection of pine like leaves. There were so many of these that it was easy for Dvorak to climb on any part of the plush umbrella-like canopy without fear of falling through it to the ground. Lying on her back she looked up at the sky and observed the imaginary ecosystem. The sky was deep shade of blue and the full moon took up a quarter of the sky, it being closer to the planet then it was back in Nelahozeves. But as far as Dvorak was concerned, she was no longer dreaming of the Earth but a different world all together.

In the sky were floating islands, decorated with other Dragon Blood trees and patches of purple grass. Soil from the islands would occasionally drop from, back to the ground, evidence that the islands themselves would soon come to an end. _I wonder how they got there, then._ Studying the sky more she saw sparse amounts of creatures littering the sky. On the ground around her were animals that should have been in a predator-prey relationship were mingling among themselves. _How sweet! _She thought as she observed a cat like creature pawing at the snout of a lazy bear. Curious to see more she tucked the journal, she had been writing in, under her arm; carefully climbing down from the complicated tree. The cries of large Griffin alerted her to the giant islands floating in the sky. _How do I get up there?_ As the thought left her, a large shadow flew over her, followed by the deep swoosh of wing maneuvering against the wind. Turning around she saw that a Griffin standing before. Frightened she didn't move, expecting the creature to approach. Instead, it bowed its head low, stood up again and turned around, encouraging her to climb on its back. _Since this is only a dream…_ Fearless she mounted the beast, but before it was ready it took off. In a mad panic she clumsily clasped her arms around its neck. It turned its head a faint smile on its features, reminding her that it was just a dream. Seeing that Dvorak was secure, it increased its speed, making it to her destination. She walked across the terrain the Griffin followed close behind. From her position in the sky the sight of the ocean instantly made her long for home. As if sensing her sadness, the Griffin lightly nudged her shoulder, which made her grateful for its company. She was about to lay a gently hand on its beak when there was a sudden jolt in the earth, that seemed to also rattle the sky. The heavens clouded over and her friend took to the firmament, frightened away. Looking to see the source of the clouds she witness bright orange splashing against a far away sky. The wildlife below her fled from the destructive lava, which mercilessly poured out of a volcano. There was another tremor and the island began to disintegrate under her feet, casting her into the river of lava. When she went under, she felt no pain. No burning of the skin. It was replaced by the unpleasing tingling that occurred throughout her body whenever she died in dream scape. Though it wasn't painful, it was the ultimate reason why she decided to end her dream there instead having to wait. She concentrated, willing herself to wake up. As she drifted towards the waking world, the ominous echoes of snapping wood haunted her mind, all the way there.

* * *

**The plot thickens...  
**

**R&R, Reviews motivate me ^.^  
**

**God bless!  
**


End file.
